


I've Seen You Think

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, M/M, Telepathy, Truth Spells, Witches, stupid french boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras pisses off another witch at a protest (and seriously, why is it <em>always</em> Enjolras's fault?), she decides to get her revenge in a rather... unexpected way. Les Amis all find it pretty funny, except for Enjolras... and maybe Grantaire, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen You Think

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yes, i know, i probably should be working on my other works, but i've had this idea in my head for a while and just got the inspiration for it, so voilà! just a little drabble to get it out of my system. unless it's extraordinarily good, i probably won't finish it unless i finish it today, just so you know. this is just to get it out of my system. and who knows, this note may b pointless and i may just have left it here cuz i'm a lazy little shit. well, i'm done rambling now, so i hope you enjoy whatever comes out of this.

"Seriously, Enjolras?" Combeferre shouted- (that was how everyone knew it was bad; Combeferre almost  _never_ shouted)- "did you have to go piss that witch off? It's guaranteed that she's going to come after you- or God forbid, us- somehow. It was unnecessary." Combeferre stared down Enjolras, who stared right back, albeit looking slightly guilty. _  
_

"She was spouting nonsense, Combeferre," Enjolras replied much calmer than Combeferre. For Enjolras, the moment had passed, and he was calm again. "She needed to be told the right thing."

"That the people who murdered her son had the right to because her son was practicing dark magic?" Combeferre rebutted. 

"He was playing with  _dark magic_ , Combeferre!" Enjolras's temper was rising again. "Dark magic screws with people's minds! It hurts others and ninety percent of the time the user doesn't even feel guilty about the damage they've caused!" 

"Yes, and to prove you wrong, or put you in your place, or  _whatever_ , that old lady may have just turned to dark magic! And her opinion was perfectly reasonable! Her son was  _killed_.  _Murdered_. Because someone insinuated that he was using dark magic!" Combeferre's face was slightly red from the anger and yelling. The other Amis looked on in silence; their mouths in perfect O-shapes and their eyes wide as saucers, going back and fort between the two arguers. 

"The people practicing dark magic are just as bad as the corrupt government system, Combeferre," Enjolras said. "They take and they tear and they break whatever they can. Once someone uses dark magic, they never go back. It's poisons your mind, Combeferre. It's like a disease. Anyone using dark magic needs to be disposed of." Combeferre and the others took a step back at the darker-than-normal stance Enjolras had on this topic.

"Enjolras, that's not right," Combeferre replied. "What's gotten into you?"

Enjolras squeezed his eyes shut, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and it looked like he didn't want to say anything, but still he answered in a shout that seemed to ricochet through the back room of the Musain.  _"Because a dark magic user killed my family! It turned my father into the bastard that he was and he killed my mother and turned on me!!"_ Enjolras's eyes snapped open with a cry, and he stumbled backwards before sprinting out of the room. 

Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre. "What the hell, Combeferre! You never lose your cool!" Nobody moved to follow Enjolras; they all knew that he needed time alone to deal with what just happened, whatever it was. "Why did you push him so far?" He stepped forward and laid a hand on Combeferre's shoulder, who leaned into the touch. 

"I just.... it's just- he never thinks about what he says," Combeferre answered. "He just says whatever comes to mind when he's arguing or debating with someone and he doesn't stop to think about how what he says has the power to hurt others." He took a shaky breath. "But what's done is done. When he's calmed down again, I'll apologize." It seemed that this marked end of the meeting, and everyone dispersed, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

"That was bad, wasn't it?" Combeferre whispered into Courfeyrac's shoulder. "I really did it this time, huh?" Coureyrac pet his hair in a comforting manner.

"I think that, yeah, some of it was you, but he's also just stressed from everything that happened. We all are."

"You can say that again," Combeferre muttered. "I'm just afraid I might have pushed him too far. Did you see how he reacted at the end? He looked weird. It looked like he didn't want to say what he did."

"Maybe it was the witch," Courfeyrac answered.

"Don't joke around," Combeferre responded. To which Courfeyrac replied, "I'm not." And that was that. 

***

 _He hadn't meant to say that. He did_ not _want to say that. It wasn't him. He had had no control over his mouth. That wasn't him._ These were the thoughts running through Enjolras's head as he left the Musain. Why did he say that? Until that day, he had managed to put those events in the back of his mind, never ever thinking about them, but after arguing with the witch, it was all Enjolras could think about. Maybe the witch  _had_ cursed him or something. He sped down the street towards his apartment, thankful for probably the first time ever- and also probably the last time ever- that Combeferre had moved in with Courfeyrac, leaving Enjolras alone in the two bedroom apartment. As soon as he felt better, though, he knew, he would hate feeling alone in that stupid place. However, he was in a bad mood now, so he was grateful for the solitude. 

He unlocked the doors and headed upstairs to the tiny place, and only after unlocking the door and letting himself in to the apartment did he realize that someone was already there. It was the stupid bitchy witch.

"You watch yourself, mister," the witch said, shaking her finger in Enjolras's face. "It's not nice thoughts like that that will get you in trouble again." 

Thoughts?- "You read my mind??" Enjolras spluttered. 

"Tssk, tssk," she replied. "Only now. After all, I _do_ have to decide a punishment for you. That little bout of truth thing back there is only the beginning." She motioned towards the Musain in the direction behind her. "Maybe a little bit of everything?" 

"How about none?" Enjolras deadpanned. "Would it help if I apologized?" 

"Well, obviously you wouldn't mean it, so, no," she answered. "I'll have to wait till I see that you honestly understood what you say before I can forgive you. Let's see if a wee makes a difference, shall we?" Then- (very cliché, if you asked Enjolras)- she disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"Oh come on!" Enjolras huffed and stomped his foot in a very childlike manner. "All I did was state my opinion," he muttered. Reluctantly, he set about getting ready for bed and preparing for the next day.

*~*

He woke up and went about his morning routine, and everything went by without a hitch, which worried him. Then he remembered that he was meeting with Combeferre to talk about some Les Amis stuff, and he realized he probably would not have the best of luck there. He considered for a moment calling to tell Combeferre he was sick, but he realized that that would probably make it worse, and Combeferre always saw through his lies anyway.

He started walking towards the café and when he got there, he realized that Combeferre had already claimed their usual table, spreading his papers out in front of him. Enjolras felt that something was off, but he braced himself and headed inside anyway. There, the feeling got worse. He was hit with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension, and... was that guilt? There were other feelings of joy and excitement and sadness, too, but it still took Enjolras a minute to realize that this was part of the witch's punishment. He could feel what others were feeling. 

He was able to pinpoint each of the feelings to each person once he realized what was going on, and he realized that the apprehension and guilt came from Combeferre. Enjolras dropped into his chair with a sigh.

"I know what today's punishment is," Enjolras said, then, explaining, "the witch told me that every day for a week, until I understand what I'm saying, she's going to give me a new punishment. Today I can feel what other people are feeling." He saw Combeferre's eyebrows draw together, and he didn't need his new curse to tell him that his friend was confused. 

"You mean-"

"I can feel your confusion, and the girl two tables down, I can feel her excitement, and the barista is feeling bored," Enjolras stated.

"So.... an empath?" Combeferre asked. "Just for the day." Enjolras nodded in resignation. "I don't know how bad that can be, Enjy, that's pretty cool, especially if it's only for one day."

"No, not really," Enjolras muttered. "Let's just get to work, ok?" He set about to sorting through all of the paperwork that Combeferre had brought, who joined him after a moment. 


End file.
